


The Dream Team

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coyote behavior, Dream Team vs the beast, F/M, Kira left to join the skin walkers, Liam is a guilty pup, Liam's wolf eyes are blue, Lydia is the only normal person, Malia and Theo love showing public displays of affection, Overprotective Malia, Possessive Theo, Sebastian is the beast, The Dread Doctors are still around, The Oni are still cool, The beast is still a thing, Theo and Malia are bonded, Theo is a cool alpha, Theo's eyes are red, Void Stiles is a badass, Void Stiles is a cleptomanic, Void Stiles is what Kira wishes she was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: What if he got exactly what he wanted? Theo Raeken gets the pack that he dreamt of, consisting of the murderous werecoyote, the harbinger of death banshee, a pesky little beta with anger issues, and a thousand year old demon.  Things were starting to look up.During the end of 5a and predominantly during 5b





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of my overactive imagination, I always wondered what life would be like for the pack if Theo took over, so lets see where this goes. I do plan on adding to this story.

"Malia..." The coyote's ears twitched at the sound of her name, the crunch of dry leaves beneath booted feet sent her nerves on edge.  Rising from her prone position on the floor, Malia turned to meet her intruder...Theo.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was somewhere between a whimper and a growl.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," He whispered, chancing a step closer to the coyote.

"He's dead..." She whimpered, the loss of an alpha was a taxing one.

"My hands are clean, doll."  He whispered, finally closing the gap between them; his large hands were outstretched to her in a placating gesture.

Theo tried to ignore the little somersaults his stomach was doing as her fingers brushed over the skin of his palms, her nose pressed against his neck, desperately inhaling his comforting scent.  _sandalwood and masculinity._

"I want you." She growled, her lips pressing against the skin of his neck, her trembling hands hastily tore his shirt from his body, as Theo remained motionless.  Malia's eyes frantically searched his for approval, she could smell his desire, but for the first time since she had met him...he didn't know what to do.

Being in the presence of another werecoyote was a rather new experience, if Theo had to describe the feeling of being around Malia in one word he would say it was  _dizzying_.

Her features softened as she titled her head to the side in a show of submission, she shuddered in delight as he mimicked her actions, nosing at her neck and deeply inhaling her scent; _pine and earth._

A pleasure filled whine escaped both creatures of the night as their lips met, clawing the clothing from each other's body.

Malia hissed as his lips and tongue trailed a path down her bare torso, lathing her skin in affection.

"Theo..." She whimpered as the fire burning in her belly threatened to consume her.

Her insides quivered in anticipation as his body eclipsed hers, she could feel the warmth of  _him_ pressing against her sopping core, though he seemed content to stare at her, brush stray leaves from her hair and trail maddening kisses along her collar bone before thrusting into her in one swift movement.

Theo's body stilled, allowing Malia a second to adjust to his girth, "Move." She commanded breathlessly.  Theo couldn't count how many times he had dreamt of doing  _this_ , with supernatural strength he surged forward obeying her command.

Malia's back arched off the leaf littered ground as raw pleasure rippled through her body, Theo was far from gentle as his hips snapped forward like a piston.

The lecherous sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded through the cavern, sending a flare of heat through both creatures of the night.

Their sweat slicked skin glittering under the light of the super moon, Theo's body jerked in surprise as Malia's teeth clamped over his collar bone; he'd heard stories about creatures of the night, bonding, the process was intimate and primal.  Malia mewled happily against his skin when his fangs pierced the skin over her collar bone, something animalistic surged through his body as his mouth flooded with the sharp metallic taste of her blood.

Everything felt  _SO_ right.

His wild thrusting coupled with the process of bonding was bringing the werecoyote to a fever pitch.

The delicious drag of friction as he pushed into her combined with the harsh pull of the super moon left her mind a muddled mess, she was reacting by urges and instinct at this point.

Theo nearly snarled in disappointment when Malia's fangs withdrew from his skin, only for a pleasure filled whine to escape his throat as her tongue lapped at the liquid crimson seeping from the wound.

He continued on, ploughing into the young coyote, her claws leaving a lattice of angry red scratches across his back.

She shuddered as she felt the bulbous tip of his cock brush against _that_ spot that made her mind go blank, Malia gasped in surprise as her orgasm struck her violently, her body twitched and convulsed as pleasure burned across her nerves.

Theo growled as she gripped him impossibly tight, his warm come bathing her insides as his orgasm racked his body.  He reluctantly drew his fangs from her skin, drawing a little displeasured mewl from the woman beneath him, her body jolted as his tongue made contact with her skin; she shuddered in surprise at the sensation of being bonded, it felt pure and primal...and right.

The two flopped unceremoniously to the ground, loose soil and leaves sticking to their sweat slicked bodies.  The super moon blanketing their forms in potent pale light.

"Malia..." Theo panted as he brushed the inky strands of her hair out of her face.

She hummed her response as she drew nearer to the chimera.

"You need an alpha..." He grumbled, the previous events sapping away their energy.

"And I need you..." He continued as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I know." She whispered as she drew her arms around his warm body.

"I'm with you." She murmured sleepily as she ran her fingers through his hair.

The sun blared overhead, casting an eery light into the decimated library of Beacon Hills High School; blood and bits of broken tables and chairs were littering the carpeted floor.

Liam frowned at the sight,  _I did this_ , he thought to himself.  The young beta jumped in surprise when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder, a shiver racked his body as the person behind him spoke up, "Don't worry Liam, I'll take care of you..." He could practically see the smug smile on the chimeras face.

After the gruesome fight the night before, bathed in the light of the super moon, true alpha Scott McCall had succumbed to his wounds...wounds left by his own beta.

Alphaless and alone, the young wolf cowered, unsure of how to behave.

"Liam, we don't have to be enemies...you know that right?"

 Steering his gaze to the ground, the young beta opted not to make eye contact. "You made me do this...:" Liam muttered as his anger bubbled to the surface.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" Liam growled, shrugging Theo's hand from his shoulder, eyes flaring with supernatural energy as he spun to meet the chimera's gaze.

"Well, that's new." Theo remarked, gesturing to the blue eyes glowing back at him.

"You feel responsible don't you?"

"I  _am_ responsible." Liam growled.

"Liam, all I did was lock the door." The chimera said calmly, referring to the mountain ash barrier he had put up, locking the two wolves into the confined space of the library.

"But the things that you did...I had no bearing over..." Theo continued, his voice taking on a sympathetic tone.

 "Liam, things can be so much simpler if you join  _us._ "

On queue Malia's figure appeared beside the chimera.

"Malia...?"

"Coyote's hunt in pairs..." The boy murmured wondering what  _they_ would need with  _him._

"Yes, we do, but if the prey is big enough we seek a pack...the beast is still out there, Liam."

Liam supposed he deserved some sort of punishment...some sort of penance, perhaps joining the pack of a narcissistic power hungry chimera was  _his_ punishment.

Hanging his head in defeat, a single word left his lips, "Okay."

 _2 down_ , Theo thought to himself pridefully as the two creatures of the night followed after their new alpha. 

_2 to go._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 to go.

"Lydia, sweetheart." Lydia stared glassy-eyed at the ceiling of her bedroom, her mothers voice felt like nails on a chalkboard against the young banshee's ears.

"Lydia, I have to get to work, okay?" Her mothers feigned happiness did nothing to pierce the cocoon of grief that her daughter was enveloped in.

"I love you," Her mother said before placing a gentle kiss to her daughters temple.

The sound of the front door closing as her mother made her way to her car, echoed through the house.

Lydia hadn't spoken a word since the night before, not since Scott's death, she had screamed...she had screamed until there was nothing left.

The banshee flinched at the sound of the front door opening, it sounded too harsh to be opened with a key...it was an intruder.

"Lydia, it's Malia...I'm coming up." The coyotes voice was a little comfort, she too had felt the pain of loosing their dear friend...their alpha.

Her silhouette appeared in the doorway, the banshee felt a tremor ripple down her spine at the sight of her friend, something was off.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Malia asked in as gentle a voice she could manage, she came to sit at her friend's side.

Lydia responded with a sluggish shake of her head, the eery feeling that something was wrong still plaguing her mind.

Her misty moss green eyes studied Malia's appearance, her eyes widening at the sight of the bite mark on the coyote's chest, Lydia groaned as she tried to distance herself from the coyote, struggling to find her voice...desperate to scream for help.

"Lydia, relax, no one is going to hurt you." Malia whispered trying to soothe the fearful banshee.

Lydia croaked an indistinguishable noise, at the sound of heavy foot steps, the wood floors creaking with every deliberate step.

"Shh, sweetheart, save your voice..." Theo murmured gently from his spot at the foot of the bed.

"Malia, is telling the truth, no one is going to hurt you. I would never let one of  _my_ pack get hurt..." He whispered as his hand came to rest over her bare ankle, the motion made something twinge in Malia's chest... _jealousy_ _?_

"No." Lydia croaked, her fiery personality had been smothered by the death of so many friends, but the embers still glowed brightly.

Lydia flinched as Theo's eyes flared an ungodly crimson color, an annoyed growl rippled from his throat as his grip on her ankle tightened to painful proportions, before he released her, rising from the foot of the bed in one swift movement.

"Liam, come get her." Theo called out angrily before storming from the room, Malia following closely behind him.

Lydia craned her head toward the doorway as the young beta entered the room, his head hung low as he neared the bed. His grip on her body was surprisingly gentle as he hoisted her from the mattress.

Her head began to spin as the young wolf carried her outside towards a familiar looking blue truck; Liam gently deposited her in the backseat, before moving to sit beside her.

The truck rumbled to life as Theo twisted the key in the ignition; the large vehicle churned down the street, Lydia watching as with each passing second they moved farther and farther away from her home.

"Rest, Lydia." Liam's voice was a little comfort as the banshee's eyelids grew heavy, her head slumping against his surprisingly sturdy shoulder.

"Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" Malia asked, a growl rumbling in her chest, the bonding made her feelings for Theo that much more apparent.

"Malia, I was trying to make her feel comfortable, which obviously didn't work...there's nothing to talk about, doll.

Liam felt his insides clench uncomfortably at the sight of their hands intertwining, the ease with which Malia had joined Theo made the young wolf shiver...she felt no remorse.

Lydia jolted awake, unsurprised to be in Liam's hold once more, the young wolf had carried her somewhere...underground...based on the smell and lack of decent lighting.

Her gaze found the two figures of Theo and Malia walking ahead of them; Lydia began to notice the little things about _them_ , the way his arm was draped over Malia's shoulders as they walked, the way that her head inclined a little towards his, or the way that every time his hand brushed over the bond mark on her chest Malia's step would falter.

"Put her down." Theo commanded, as they entered a new room, the lights were nearly blinding in comparison to pitch darkness of the hall they had been in.

Liam placed the banshee on her feet with characteristic gentility, steadying her as she found her footing.

Adjusting to the brightness of the room, Lydia took in her surroundings, her heart plummeted at the sight of a slim form bound to a chair.

"Stiles..." She whispered her eyes grew watery as the tears gathering threatened to spill over.

Theo cast the banshee a feral grin, "I can see you're ready to negotiate." He said motioning to Stiles' limp form.

Theo closed the distance to the frail looking human, trying to smother the guilt that he felt emanating in waves from Malia, being bonded the animal in him wanted to calm and reassure her.

A sharp smack jolted the human into consciousness, "Wake up." Theo snapped, his hand fisted harshly into the boy's hair, "There's someone here to see you."

A bruise was already beginning to bloom over his pale skin, he shouted muffled words into the gag in his mouth at the sight of the fiery haired young woman.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt  _her._ " Theo said calmly to the boy now thrashing against the ropes holding him in place.

Lydia shrieked as Theo's clawed fingers came to drum along Stiles' throat, "But I will hurt  _you."_ His words rumbled from his chest as a sinister whisper.

"But that's up to Lydia.  What do you say Lydia, ready to be apart of my pack now?" Theo felt his muscles tighten reflexively as Malia tensed from her spot across the room.

"Please, don't hurt him." She whimpered, tears now freely flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"Then give me the answer that I'm looking for, and he lives." Theo growled, eyes flaring a brilliant crimson as a single claw came to pierce the flesh of Stiles' neck, a single bead of blood trailing down his pale skin.

"Okay! I'll do it...I'll join your pack, just please let him go." She whimpered as fear coiled in her stomach.

Lydia let out a sigh of relief as Theo drew his claws away from Stiles' neck, quickly slashing at the bonds holding the human in place.  Stiles rose from the stiff looking chair, pulling the cloth gag from his mouth, before rubbing anxiously at his raw wrists.

"Wonderful, see...I can be reasonable, Lydia."

Lydia closed the gap between herself and Stiles, she pulled him into a crushing hug, one which he eagerly returned.

The banshee felt her blood run cold at the words that escaped her friends lips, "Banshee,  _we_ have missed you..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boy is away, the fox comes out to play.

His words rang through her mind, her heart was stuttering in her chest.

_Banshee we have missed you..._

"You" She gasped, as she stumbled away from the demon.

"Us?" 

"Get away!" She shrieked, before stumbling into a firm grasp, she glanced up surprised to meet icy glowing eyes.

Liam wasn't sure what was wrong with Stiles, but whatever it was, it was enough to scare Lydia, Scott would've protected Lydia...and so would he; stepping forward the young beta let a warning growl ripple from throat.

"You don't want  _us_ to play with you, little wolf." The nogitsune sneered an inky black blade appearing in his grasp, twirling the smoking blade he eyed the wolf with disdain.

"Enough!" The tense air vanishing at the sound of  _their_ alpha, Liam begrudgingly bowed his head in a show of submission while the nogitsune distanced himself, the blade vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

Theo stood calmly with Malia at his side, her fingers whimsically tracing the contours of his bond mark.

"I see you have met the newest addition to  _our_ pack."

"What did you do to him?" Lydia called out, suddenly emboldened by the wolf by her side.

" _I_ didn't do anything. Isn't that right, Liam?" At the sound of his name, the young wolf flinched, his eyes cast to the ground in shame.

"See, with all the stress weighing on Stiles, Scott's death worked wonders in bringing the darkness back out. Don't you agree, Void?" The chimera called out to the demon.

"Indeed. We haven't feel this  _alive_ in centuries."

"Now that everyone has been introduced, I have some business to attend to." Theo said with a smirk, his arm thrown over Malia's shoulders as the two walked off into some secluded corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Liam whispered to the banshee beside him, jerking a thumb in the direction of the manic looking teenager.

"Do you remember when Stiles told you he  _was_ possessed by an evil thousand year old fox spirit?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, _that_ is what's wrong with him."

"Oh." The boy stood silent, processing the information that one of his friends was possessed.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked in a way that was heart wrenchingly reminiscent of Scott.

"I'm fine, Liam."

"Okay..."

"Are  _you_ okay?" 

"I don't know yet."

The two turned in surprise as a sound of disgust erupted from the fox across the room, "This makes us uncomfortable..."  Following the demons line of sight, Liam and Lydia felt heat rush to their cheeks at the sight of Malia ravenously attacking Theo's mouth.

 _Business_ , Lydia thought with a frown, feeling the overwhelming desire to shield Liam's eyes from their public display of debauchery.

Her mouth closed over the bond mark on his chest drawing a low pleasure filled whine from his lips, his hands fisting in her hair, her hips ground suggestively against his, Theo's eyes flaring a brilliant red as her teeth scraped along the sensitive skin of his bond mark.

"Keep going at this rate, and I'll have to take you in front of everyone." Theo murmured, his voice was barely above a whisper, as his fingers began their path, tracing the contours of her hypersensitive bond mark.

"Good..." Malia growled

The coyote let out a little giggle as Theo scooped her up, carrying her into a smaller offshoot room; surrounded in the damp darkness Theo wasted no time shucking his clothes, before helping Malia with her own.

Theo grinned down at his mate, his eyes flaring a brilliant red illuminating the darkness. Malia felt a shiver run through her, on instinct she cast her gaze to the open room with the remaining pack, her eyes widening in a nasty concoction of fear and disbelief at what she saw.

"Theo,  _he's_ watching." Malia whispered, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious under the scrutinizing gaze of the nogitsune, his pale brown eyes looked empty and...void.

Glancing to the side, a small chuckle escaped the chimera before he turned back to his mate, fierce red eyes met icy blues,

"Good..."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack needs to learn how to be a pack

The nogitsune frowned at the chorus of moans and squeals of pleasure that escaped the other room, the  _boy_ wasn't fond of the noise, rattling the cage of his mind begging the noise to stop.

The scent of wet dog wafted by the fox's nose, squelching the urge to gag; turning his head, Void was unsurprised to see the little wolf had approached him.

"Leave us alone, little wolf." The fox grimaced, he could not grasp why the boy...the  _Stiles_ trusted this little mongrel.

"I don't want to talk to you, I want to talk to Stiles." The wolf replied matter-of-factly

The fox narrowed his eyes at the wolf in disbelief, "Oh yes, give me one moment to go get him." Void replied in a voice that was eerily reminiscent of the boy he was possessing.

The little halfwit stared expectantly at the demon, "It doesn't work that way you imbecile."

"Oh." The nogitsune felt his nerves prickle with excitement at the boys crestfallen expression.

"Even if it did work that way, don't you think she would've been the first to ask?" The fox said, gesturing to Lydia who was sitting cross legged with her nose in a book.

Liam's thoughts were interrupted a low telling groan from the other room, a shudder passed through the beta, as he walked towards the pack's resident banshee.

"Hey," Liam murmured as he sat beside Lydia.

"Hi." She responded, folding an marker into the page of her book.

"What are you reading?" Liam asked amicably, desperate to  _not_ be alone.

"A book." Lydia replied with a little smile, the action felt foreign and stiff, but she was still smiling...it felt good.

Another moan sounded, Lydia could barely hear it, but if the flinch from Liam and the little discontent grumble from Void were anything to go off of, Theo and Malia had yet to finish.

"Do they have to do that all day?" Liam asked with a little frown.

"They're cementing the bond through physical contact." Lydia stated matter-of-factly

"What?"

"The bite marks, it means that they are bonded, emotionally they are more understanding with each other.  I read that if the bond is strong enough that sometimes emotions percolate over; their bond is probably why Malia didn't tear Theo apart for laying a hand on Stiles."

A feral roar rippled from Theo's throat as he spilled himself into his mate, panting he grinned down at the coyote; his fingers smoothing her hair out of her face while his lips attacked hers.

Rising from their spot upon the floor, Theo gathered his scattered clothing, dressing quickly he helped Malia do the same.

The resounding sigh of relief from the pack as the two exited the seclusion of the pitch black room, drew a surprised laugh from Theo.

"Liam, get up." Theo instructed, nudging the little wolf with his foot.

"Where are we going?"

"Hunting." Theo responded quickly before walking towards the exit, enjoying the sound of the beta scampering after him and Malia.

"Void, watch her." Theo said inclining his head towards the banshee 

"With pleasure..." The fox replied huskily, victoriously ignoring the boys empty threats at destroying the demon should harm come to sweet banshee.

"So what are we going to hunt?" Liam asked eyeing the chimera and the coyote suspiciously

Theo exchanged glances with his mate momentarily, as if telling her, the decision was in her hands.

"Deer." She exclaimed happily.

"You heard the woman, Liam, deer."

"I've never had deer before..." Liam admitted sheepishly.

Theo responded by looping an arm casually around the boys shoulders, "Well then today is your lucky day."

 Liam felt dread curl in his stomach at the thought of being alone with these two.  His body jumped in surprise as his phone buzzed in his pocket, retrieving the vibrating object, he stared at the glowing screen.  Liam's felt a small smile tug at his lips at the name glowing on the screen.  

_A message from Lydia Martin_

With a swipe of his thumb, he revealed the message from Lydia.

**LM: Be careful.**

Liam smiled to himself as he walked in the collective shadow of Theo and Malia, his fingers typing a response.

__**LD: You too.**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter.

Void grinned wickedly to himself, he was all _alone_ the sweet banshee.  Despite how much the boy, the _Stiles_ , loathed the demon, it seemed they both enjoyed this particular situation.

"What." The banshee said as she narrowed her eyes at the fox, a devious grin stretching over his vulpine features.

"Do you want to play a game, sweet banshee?" He purred taking a smooth step closer to Lydia's prone form.

"No." Lydia muttered quickly before opening her book from earlier, desperately trying to obscure the demon from view. Lydia hissed as the book was torn from her grasp by the grinning fox.

"Give it back." 

"Only if you play with us." The fox bargained, holding the book out of reach from Lydia.

"No." The banshee grumbled, eager to stay away from the demon fox.

"What is the harm in playing a game, sweet banshee?"

"With you? Every and anything." Lydia said with a flippant flick of her hair.

Reaching for the outstretched book once more only for the surprisingly agile fox to skirt away from her, with a manic grin on his face.  Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lydia returned to her spot on the floor, eager to get away from the demon.

"Liam, try and keep up." Malia called out; covered in a blanket of darkness, the three set out in search of prey.  Their eyes illuminated the smothering darkness of the forest, a searing red flashing in Theo's eyes as his companions followed after him, his back aglow with the icy blue color of their eyes.

Crouched low, the three advanced their noses flooded with scent of pine and soil. A curse escaped Liam's lips as he stumbled ungracefully crashing into Malia, sending both creatures of the night toppling to the ground.

Theo smothered the laugh bubbling in his throat at the sight of Liam covered in dirt and well...Malia, the coyote growled at the little beta to watch where we was stepping.

In an attempt to rise to his feet Liam felt his hand slip into a small puddle, cursing the boy felt his heart sink, the impression in the soil collecting water was oddly shaped...it looked almost like a paw?

"Theo..." He stuttered as realization dawned on him.

"What?" 

"I don't think we're alone out here." Liam said gesturing to the massive print his hand was in.

A sigh escaped Theo's lips, before he extended a hand to the little wolf.

"Why do you read this drivel?" Void asked as he flipped through the pages of Lydia's stolen book.

"It's Norse mythology, and I find it interesting."

"Why?" The fox asked as he held the book sideways, hoping the new angle would make the words any more interesting to read.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, the boy does though."

Lydia shuddered at the mention of Stiles, he was sill locked somewhere inside his own mind, his body became a slave to the whims of a demon.

"Did you hear that?" The fox asked, it's body drawn taught.

"I'm not playing your games..." She hissed, her energy and patience seemingly sapped at the thought of Stiles.

The lights flickered briefly when Lydia heard  _them._ The air seemed to hum with energy and her skin prickled with fear.

"Behind us." The nogitsune commanded, a oil black blade appearing in its palm, the lights flickered once more.

Lydia nearly gasped in surprise as the brief darkness was illuminated by the soulless glowing eyes of two fierce looking Oni.

The humming in the air became louder as  _they_ entered the room, the Dread Doctors.

Bathed in the eery light of the Oni's gaze, Void hissed at the trio, horrid silver fangs bared in defense, his eyes glazed in a stormy white film.

Hiding in the shadow of the demon, Lydia felt the hairs on her arms stand on end, the air felt... _charged._

The doctors gave a series of odd shuttering clicks as the dark umbral forms of the Oni advanced upon them.

The largest of the doctor's swung his fist in a wide arc, only for it to pass harmlessly through the ethereal body of one of the Oni.

"They use electromagnetic waves!" Lydia shouted over the hissing of the Oni and the shuttering clicks of the doctors.

The ringleader raised an arm, his palm humming as a pulse of electromagnetic energy shot forth at the agile fox. Lydia felt her heart stutter in fear as the wave crashed unerringly against the demon. 

Void grinned, his body crackled with electric energy, his skin tingled at the chaos unfurling around him.  His spirit revealed under the sparks thrumming against his skin; unlike Kira whose spirit glowed like a red hot flame, Void's glinted dark like obsidian armor surrounding his wiry form.

Blade leveled, fangs bared, the fox advanced.

"My turn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know its not exactly accurate for Void to be able to summon the Oni, seeing as their only purpose is to kill a nogitsune, but I decided to add this because #1 the Oni are fucking awesome, and #2 in 3b the nogitsune was able to control the Oni for a time being...so it can happen lol. Don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Bonding...sorta

An ungodly roar tore through the tranquil silence of the night, sending birds and other small creatures scrambling for safety.  Following the snarled limbs of broken trees and shredded shrubbery, Theo in the company of Malia and Liam trailed the horrid creature known only as the beast.  The trio cast their glowing eyes to the ground following the trail of massive prints in the sodden earth.

The frigid rain pelting them like bullets only made matters worse, it was nearly impossible to pick up a scent and the rain was beginning to turn the dirt into mud; Liam was clumsy enough when the ground was  _solid_.

"Theo..." Liam whispered nervously

"What?" The alpha hissed back, his patience wearing incredibly thin.

"That..." Liam responded gesturing with a finger to a pair of pale glowing eyes piercing the darkness of night.

"Shit." Theo mutters as the inky black form of the beast roared fiercely at the three creatures of the night, its terrifying needle-like teeth glistening with the blood of its kill.

Snarling the three creatures let loose roars of their own as they advanced upon the massive wolf.  Liam charged fearlessly at the beast, claws slashing at its dark flesh, fangs bared in defense.

The beast stood on its hind legs, its shadow dwarfed the little wolf before it.  Liam felt his stomach sink as fear took hold of his body, his legs refused to move as the beast lifted a large clawed hand preparing to dismember the boy, but the creature stopped short letting out a pained howl.  Its brawny forelegs scrabbled at its back revealing Theo to be atop the creature, his claws thrust impossibly deep into the beast, his fangs slick with horrid black liquid.

Liam felt his body collide harshly with the ground, as Malia had tackled him down, away from the beast.  Theo let out a grunt of pain as the beast bucked him loose, sending him crashing against the solid trunk of tree.  The beast honed its beady eyes upon Theo's form, a clawed hand swiping along the chimera's chest, crimson blood splattering against the bark of the tree.

"Theo!" Malia shouted, her emotions were running high, somewhere between blinding anger and paralyzing fear.  The coyote let loose a primal roar, before pouncing upon the beast, her claws and fangs became slick with a viscous black ichor as the drive to protect her mate urged her forward.

Liam shook the haze from his mind rising to his feet before moving to aid Malia, only to be beaten as Theo charged at the massive wolf like a man possessed.  Crimson and black littered the forest floor, making it look like some sort of macabre painting.

"Liam!" His alpha called out in a voice that was barely human, urging the beta towards the beast, only to be swatted away by a colossal clawed hand like a fly.

Malia hissed in as pain lanced up her side as the beast raked its knife sharp claws, shearing the flimsy fabric of her shirt and her skin in one slick movement.

Theo snarled as he and the beast eyed one another, pale blue eyes met searing red ones as the chimera flexed his blood slick claws.  Liam squinted in surprise as he felt a warmth tickle his skin, unlike the sweat and rain clinging to his skin, this heat was gentle.

"The sun..."  The beta mumbled to himself...the doctors  _never_ let the beast loose during the day.

"Theo, the sun!" Liam exclaimed, scrabbling to his feet eager to help his alpha.

Theo gave a subtle nob of his head as he advanced upon the beast once more, the creature hissing as faint streams of sunlight pierced the thick canopy of trees, stinging its skin.

The alpha gave a vicious roar, surprised as the large wolf began to run away from the trio.

Liam felt a smile break over his face only to be replaced with dread as both Theo and Malia collapse to the ground, their wounds now leaking a black ichor.

"Shit."

The shuttering of the doctors never ceased as they clashed with the manic demon fox.

The Oni proved to be invaluable as their blades slashed at the menacing masks of the doctors.  The smaller of the three doctors shot forward with surprising agility, swiping at the spectral form of the Oni.

Void crackled with electricity, his body showered with sparks as his own oil black blade made contact with the cane of the ringleader.

Lydia would _never_  admit it, but she had never been so fond of the damned fox and his cheating ways, until now; his foxfire counteracted the electromagnetic pulses favored by the dread doctors.

Void flitted from shadow to shadow, materializing from nothingness in an instant, his blade carving the doctors asunder.  His spirit glowing fiercely as he made contact with the doctors, this carnage...this chaos was  _ambrosia_. 

Suddenly the fox and the banshee were bathed in complete darkness, the lights had gone out again, the shuttering and chilling clicks of the doctors ceased.  The only noise filling the air was Void's breathing and the hisses of the Oni.

The lights flickered back to life revealing the Oni to have vanished, leaving Lydia standing with bated breath beside the demon.  Void cringed as the banshee released a sigh of relief, such  _positive_ emotions deterred him, the demon hissed in disapproval as the banshee threw her arms around its body; she was grateful to be alive.

The creature receded into the farthest corners of the boy's mind in revulsion, leaving the banshee with her arms slung around the body of a possessed boy.

Lydia jumped in surprise as a pair of wiry arms wrapped around her in return, hugging her close, in a way that only Stiles could.

" _Stiles_...?" She whispered hopefully.

"Lydia." The boy murmured sadly as he held on to banshee for dear life.

"Stiles!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licking your wounds.

_Don't say anything._

Lydia's warning rang fresh in Stiles' mind.

"Where do you think they are?" Stiles questioned, his knee beginning to bounce as anxiety gripped him, Malia and Liam had disappeared hours ago with Theo, and he was beginning to worry.

"Hey, they're probably fine." Lydia responded as she placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

"Remember think happy thoughts." The banshee reminded him, hoping a positive energy would keep the fox at bay.

Both Lydia and Stiles jumped in surprise as Liam barreled through the door, with Malia clutching one of his arms and Theo on the other, his steps were sluggish and tired.

Stiles felt his stomach lurch at the sight of a hideous black ichor leaking from Malia's side as well as Theo's chest.  Stiles felt his disgust turn to concern as Malia winced, a mewl of pain escaping the coyote's lips.

The boy felt his ears burn, Lydia's words ringing in his mind, as a name blurted ungracefully from his lips.

"Malia..." Stiles called out, stepping closer, eager to see if she was alright.

Stiles grunted as pain bloomed across his chest as a large bloody hand made contact with him, Theo glared menacingly at the young male. 

"Back off." Theo murmured, he was exhausted, not  _dead_ and he would be damned if Stiles laid a finger on _his_ mate.

Malia gave Stiles a sympathetic look as she had dragged Theo into the dark seclusion of  _their_ room, her fingers running gently over his bond mark.

Shrouded in the dark of their den, Malia pulled Theo to the floor, drawing a pained hiss from the pair.  Their wounds had stopped bleeding but were still an awful raw black color.

Malia tried to urge him gently to lay down, only to be met with a resistant growl.

"You need to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." Theo replied drowsily, his pain and exhaustion making his bones feel as though they were made out of lead.

Malia felt her skin hum with excitement as Theo kissed the corner of her mouth, pulling the coyote into his lap with a dopey grin.

Struggling to form a coherent thought with his lips upon her skin and his hips rolling gently against hers.

Malia pulled away from her mate momentarily, remembering the wounds they had sustained in their battle with the beast, "We shouldn't-" Her words died in her throat as Theo finished destroying what remained of her tattered t-shirt.

"Relax, doll, I'll lick your wounds." He murmured as his claws made quick work of her bra, reducing the garment to ribbons of scrap.

Malia let out a hiss as his mouth came into contact with her bond mark, his lips and teeth lighting a treacherous fire in her belly.

"That's it baby." Theo crooned as Malia mimicked his actions, and tore at his ruined shirt.  Theo grimaced as pain shot through the slashes upon his chest, garnering a concerned look from the female straddling him, "Don't stop now, doll." The male encouraged, a hand pulling her down to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss.

Their tongues clashed as he shoved a hand artlessly down the denim shorts she was wearing, earning a low pleasure filled whine from the coyote. Her nerves were singing under her fingertips, his mouth was electric as he pulled away from her lips to busy himself with her breasts.

Malia gasped in delight as his hot mouth closed over one of her nipples, laving the sensitive bud with broad swipes of his tongue.  Theo groaned into her skin as her fingers pulled at his hair until the roots stung with sinful pleasure.

Malia arched in Theo's grasp as his fingers found the throbbing bundle of nerves at the cleft of her legs, rubbing quick maddening circles against her.

Her skin tasted like sweat and blood and Malia and Theo loved it.

Malia pushed him away for a moment to wrestle his searing member from the confines of his dark jeans.  Theo arched into her touch as she wrapped a warm hand around him, reducing him to a growling mess with a few hurried strokes.

Malia jolted in surprise as she felt his tongue make contact with the raw slashes running along her side, her skin prickling with goosebumps as he continued.  It was an odd sensation, but she allowed it as she began rubbing her palm along the bulbous head of his cock.

Pulling away from her side, Theo met her hungry lips with an ardent kiss.

Fumbling in the dark, Theo decided he didn't have patience to help Malia out of her shorts, the coyote rumbled against him as his hot member prodded against her sopping core through the leg hole of her shorts.

Returning the favor, Theo sighed happily as Malia's tongue made contact with the gnarled slashes running across his chest.

The coyote growled against her mate's skin, in his haste to feel her velvety walls gripping him, the blunt tip of his cock mashed painfully against her perineum.

"Sorry, baby." Theo mumbled, chasing away the words on her tongue as he entered her.

Grunting like the animals that they were, Malia met his thrusts, gently rolling her hips sending a resulting wave of pleasure rippling through them both.

Another sharp thrust garnered delicious results, the sparks of pleasure burning their skin was chased by the echo of one another's pain.

"You okay?" Theo asked breathlessly, Malia nodded wordlessly slumping against him so her forehead met his.

Theo rocked gently into his mate, her velvety walls gripping him impossibly tight, her warm breath cooling his sweat slicked skin.

Theo gripped her denim clad ass, prodding her insides with full deliberate strokes, drawing low whines from her.

The friction from her jeans was almost painful in comparison to the silken walls milking his cock, but it was friction nonetheless, sending tremors of heat rippling down the chimera's spine.

"Theo..." Malia panted against him, her fingers finding purchase in his hair, as she rocked her hips against his.

"Hmmm?" The chimera hummed sleepily, his limbs felt heavy and he was having trouble thinking with the cocktail of pain and pleasure swirling through his body.

"I'm close." She whimpered as he nosed hazily as her bond mark, his tongue coming out to trace the contours of the scar.

"Me too." He hummed pulling away from her skin momentarily to flash her a smile that made her insides clench wonderfully around him.

Another sweet long stroke and Malia felt waves of pleasure come crashing down onto her, drawing a delighted wail from her chest as her orgasm shot through her.

Her nails dug into his biceps as he continued to thrust into her languidly, a groan escaped his lips, the sound combined with his warm come bathing her insides was enough to get the coyote off a second time.

Shuddering as her orgasm clouded her mind, Malia slumped sleepily to the ground with Theo still in her grasp.

He flashed her a Chesire grin as she snuggled against his chest with a yawn.

"I want to sleep  _now_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Stiles gaped at Lydia, as the slick sound of flesh meeting flesh coming from the room harboring Theo and Malia, ceased.

"This isn't happening!" Stiles squawked his hands fisted in his hair, large whiskey colored eyes were wide.

"Stiles, calm down." Liam interjected as he took a step closer to the manic teenager.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to feel calm when my ex-girlfriend is sleeping with the guy who killed my best friend!?"

Liam sighed, shaking his head, "Stiles, I know this is going to be difficult to understand, it's hard to explain, but what they have is more than sleeping together...When we were attacked by the beast-"

"The beast!" Lydia exclaimed, keen on studying the young wolf for injuries.

"Yes, the beast, can I finish what I was saying now?" Liam asked, his full lips quirked in a little smile as an embarrassed flush spread over the banshee's lily white skin.

"As I was saying, when we were attacked by the beast, Theo looked possessed, like he would die before he let harm come to Malia..." The little wolf trailed off.

"Well it doesn't look like he did such a good job." Stiles said while folding his arms petulantly.

Liam placed a steadying hand upon Stiles' shoulder, the gesture seemed to calm him as both males slid to floor.

"When did  _that_ happen?" Stiles prodded, his elbows resting against his knees, the tips of his fingers pressed against the underside of his chin in a contemplative stance.

"The night when everything happened..." Liam responded, the little wolf letting out a sigh as the memories of the eventful night flooded his mind.

"What do you think about it?" Stiles asked, his eyes meeting the moss green eyes of their banshee.  Lydia let out a reluctant sigh as she joined the boys on the floor, tugging at the hem of her billowy skirt as she sat beside Stiles.

"I think that Theo is getting exactly what he wants.  He is appealing to the coyote in Malia, he's strong, good looking, an alpha...what more could she want."

"Someone who is not a psychotic killer?" Stiles offered with a flailing gesture of his hand.

"His body count is higher than hers...maybe a  _killer_ is exactly what she wants?" Liam retorted, the little wolf had since drawn nearer to the boy, the closest thing he would ever get to being near his alpha...his  _old_ alpha.

Stiles glanced at the boy, in a rare show of affection he looped an arm around Liam's shoulders, the closest thing he would ever get to being near his best friend...his brother.

"Whatever, I'm tired." Stiles said punctuating his words with a yawn, Liam nodded in agreement, surprised as a yawn squeaked out of Lydia.  The three shared a bitter laugh as they wriggled, brushing shoulders with one another as they attempted to find a comfortable spot upon the floor for night.

The next morning Malia stirred when she felt Theo's warmth disappear from her side, only for it to return a moment later.  Malia grumbled as she felt something press against her inner thigh, despite how sore she was, she relented opening her legs while her eyes remained stubbornly closed.  Theo silently tugged off her shorts, revealing her swollen sore sex to the cool air, drawing a hiss from his mate.

"Shhh." He soothed

The coyote jumped in surprise as she felt something cool press against her swollen lips.  Her eyes flew open, greeted with the view of Theo seated between her legs dutifully cleaning her raw sex of his dried come with a wet rag.

"Sorry, I know I should've done this yesterday." He replied before disappearing to clean the rag.

Malia felt a smile tug on her lips as he returned with the rag in hand, his silhouette filling up the doorway to their room.

At her side he continued on cleaning the rest of her.  The rag felt wonderful against her heated skin, leaving little droplets of water beading against her olive skin in its wake.  His fingers ghosted lightly over where her wounds _had_ been, in its place was fresh new skin. He grinned pressing a tender kiss to her damp skin.

"I feel better now."

"Good, because I'm going to go and take a shower." He responded quickly pecking her lips before sauntering off.

Lydia blinked in annoyance, she had been awake for at least an hour now, but since her alpha was awake...it seemed that she had no choice but to get up.  Despite sleeping on the floor... _underground_ , the banshee had remained surprisingly warm.  Trying to stand, her progress was halted by a strong arm, a hot flush spread across her skin as the owner of said arm snuggled relentlessly into her side.  Liam slept soundly beside her, his body radiating heat like a little furnace, his arm looped around her keeping her pressed against him.

"Liam, wake up!" Theo boomed from across the room, sensing Lydia's discomfort.

"I'm up." The little wolf responded as his body instinctively bolted upright, drawing his arm from around the banshee, he rubbed vigorously at his tired eyes.

"Wonderful, welcome to the land of the living, little mongrel." Void quipped from across the room, his movements were slick and confident.

Lydia felt her insides churn as the demon neared them, "Hello, sweet banshee, we had _lovely_ dreams about you."

The banshee wordlessly rose to her feet, eager to get away from the manic fox.  She walked and walked, her eyes dutifully trained on the wiry form of the fox behind her, Lydia yelped in surprise as she came into contact with something warm and unyielding.

Her gaze met that of her highly amused alpha.  Theo flashed her a wolfish grin, keenly aware of the eyes raking over his bare torso.

 _Wow_ , Lydia thought to herself, hair was tousled wonderfully from sex and sleep, his skin was pulled taut over chiseled muscles, his jeans rode low on his hips giving the banshee a tantalizing view of his sculpted adonis' belt.

 A deep chuckle from across the room snapped Lydia from her thoughts, her cheeks were burning both in shame and embarrassment

"Oh, the she-wolf will not like that at all.  No, no, no."  Void tutted with a manic grin.

Theo shook his head, wordlessly padding away from the rest of the pack.  Hidden by the little alcove that  _was_ the shower, the alpha scoffed, recounting what took place moments before.  He was not attracted to Lydia in the slightest, but the notion of her being attracted to him was worrisome.  The last he needed was for Malia to rip out the banshee's throat in a fit of jealousy.  Groaning in annoyance, he shucked his jeans from his legs.

Fiddling with controls to the shower, the chimera was rewarded with a guttural spurting of icy water from a rusted shower head.  Resting his head against the cracked tile wall, Theo allowed the water to wash over his body, rinsing him clean of blood, dirt, and sweat.  His hands scrubbed feverishly at his skin, desperate to get clean...though he supposed that one lousy shower would  _ever_ do that for him.

Sighing, he twisted the knob controlling the water, the shower head ceasing its mediocre spray of water. The drain below his feet gurgled as the water was sucked away.

Slicking the inky strands of hair out of his face, Theo glanced at the empty towel rack...he could've sworn he brought one with him...a twinge of annoyance flickered in his chest as realization dawned on him.  It was stolen.

_"Void!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a teeny bit of filler, don't hate me. We're building up to some pack bonding stuff I guess. Feel free to leave suggestions for things that you would like to see. Do you want the story to get darker? Do you want it to be lighter? More smut? I need help lol.


End file.
